true Hybrid
by Tiltinya
Summary: they thought everything ended after killing Voldemort, what happens, when Klaus crosses them, and some new hybrids pops up? a lot of bromance and romance
1. my bloody coffee

It was cold rainy October night. It have be five years now, since the war had ended, everything seemed to be back to normal again, and everyone, had already forgot the painful past.

Draco Malfoy was walking to his small muggle apartment in the muggle London, he'd left the Wizarding world after the war, when he realized no one needed him and no one really wanted him there, he felt so invisible, that he moved away. He was slowly walking in the rain, just like every day, he was an architect's assistant now. He slowly turned around corner and walked in the nearest coffee shop; he ordered his usual coffee and started to wait for it to be made. He took a look around the Coffee shop, it was kind of empty, he ran his look over the people - some man with newspaper, few women chatting, and a lonely girl sitting in corner by window, looking outside. Her hands were cupping a mug, her shoulders were covered with simple white cape, but underneath it, as far as Draco could see, was a long white silk gown. He forced himself to look away, he didn't want to stare. And still there was something strange about the girl, she looked familiar her dark brown, perfect wet curls, the sculpture of face, the stare, the girl, Draco was almost 100% shore, he knew her, but he couldn't remember how.

He took his coffee and paid for it, he slowly headed to the door, still looking at the girl with a corner of his eye. For a moment she looked at him, with bright brown eyes, which quickly turned to dark, emerald green. The girl quickly looked away, down in her mug. Draco took all his courage, and walked up to her, somewhere deep inside, he knew he might regret this. He bites his lip a little, but his was kind of glad that the girl was looking out the window again, he spoke a little "ummm miss?" He waited for her to answer, which seamed like to be forever, even though she instantly turned her head to him. She looked at him with green eyes; Draco could remember only one green eyes and those belonged to his school enemy – Potter.

She blinked few times, her life had so changed, everything had so changed even her friends, and enemies. She stared at Malfoy not knowing what to do "yes sir?"

He sighed in relief when she answered" umm I was wondering, you look familiar to me"

She couldn't help but to let a small dark grin to cross her lips "well sir this a small world, you might have seen me just around corner few days ago, or maybe ten years ago in a supermarket" she said watching him, slowly wishing he'd know who she is, and maybe he'd be the one who could keep her secret.

Malfoy, looked at her and sat down across from her" well if I do know you, could you please give me a tip from where I know you?"

She grinned, even more, finding out that this could be as a game, she could torture Malfoy a bit, after all those years Hermione could have a bit fun" it's a magical thing, Mr. Malfoy, giving tips will not help, you have a mid, use your mind, it's your tip."

He took a sip of his coffee thinking, how much she reminded him of school and professors, but she was too young, to be one of them, and those eyes, confusing eyes. He looked at her" we went to the school together? "

Hermione give him a playful shrug, and got up fixing her cape. When she got up, it was possible to see that the gown wasn't simply white and silk, it had dark bloody red lines, swirls, all over the front of it, it looked as if someone had really painted with blood." Have a nice day Mr. Malfoy" she said, quietly walking to door.

He sighed and watched her to leave, but he never saw her out on the street, it was as if she'd left the coffee shop directly walking into some other parallel dimension.

Next day Draco woke up, with a strange déjà vu feeling, he thought for a moment and he remembered, the girl with the white gown, and green eyes and dark curls it was his second worst enemy at school - Hermione Granger. He ran his hand over his face, thinking out it all, she was confusing him at some point, the green eyes, as far as Draco could remember she had brown ones, and the dress. He shook his head and got out of bed, he was about to move to the bathroom, when he heard a knock on door. He slipped a pair of pants on and went to open. He frowned when he saw a Guy with dark, almost potter like, black hair, and wild brows, and deep blue eyes, he had a dark frown on his face, and arms crossed over his chest. Draco being polite asked nicely" good morning, how can I help you? "the Man looked right into his eyes, and said" you could help me, by inviting me in"

Draco couldn't remember how, or what but few moments later, he and the man were in his living room.

Draco blinked" how... what…" he looked confused at the men, who simply sat on his couch" cozy, it's called a compulsion, I thought wizards or whatever you call yourselves should know things like that."

Draco frowned and pulled out his wand, which he carried with himself everywhere "who are you?"

"I'm Damon Salvatore" said the man, watching the wand" you can't hurt me with that stick unless you stab me with it, but it doesn't look, very, umm good enough for stabbing"

Draco frowned even more" why are you here? "He asked still pointing his want at the stranger.

"I'm looking for some hybrids, vampires, werewolves and other supernatural creatures"

Draco was going to move on with questions" what do you need from me? "

"I have news you know a hybrid, you've met her, yesterday, you both were in that coffee shop."

He thought for a moment and frowned more sitting across from Damon" wait, you're saying that Granger is a Hyb… what? "

" A hybrid, yes, she's a super Hybrid, something her creator - Klaus, could never, be, she's a bit of everything in this nature, a bit of witch, a bit of vampire, a bit of werewolf." He gave Draco a dark frown.

Draco gave him back the same frown" you mean, she's all those creatures in one? "

Damon rolled his eyes" the brightest thing I've heard from you so far, so… I need her name and anything you tell me, like where she could hide"

Malfoy looked at him, not trusting him, even thought they were talking about his enemy, he still was not going to give his enemy to be someone else's enemy. "Why do you need her? "

Damon sighed a bit" why do all of you want to know, I need her to gave up two of her powers, and if she'll do it, all the aggressive hybrids, will be finally possible to kill, all of us need her, maybe you here in the England doesn't feel it, but my home, Mystic Falls are a field of war, I need her to end it"

Malfoy looked at him" and what makes you think I'm going to help you? "  
>Damon got up grinning darkly" you really think you can do something to one very, very, old and pissed off Vampire? "<p>

Malfoy tried to remember any spells for vampires, but he couldn't, he watched Damon and frowned" well you'll still have to make me to help you"

Damon rolled his eyes" when will people understand there is no real use to fight against vampires" he looked into Draco's eyes, and compelled him to help him to find Hermione, and help him to end the war.


	2. RIP

Harry was sitting in his living room, comforting his wife – Ginny; he was shocked, just as much as shocked she was. One of his best friends and a Vampire, e couldn't believe what happened. His best friends were supposed to get married, Ron and Hermione were finally supposed to get married, but they didn't, she, killed him, attacked him like a vampire. Harry sighed a little and pulled his wife closer" Ginny? "  
>His wife – Ginny looked at him, with Red eyes from crying" yes? "<p>

He took a deep breath, it was so hard to see her like that "you and Hermione, were close, how do you think, how, how, long she was a vampire? "

Ginny, shrugged looking at him" she never told me, I never knew, not till yesterday, I'm scared Harry"

He hugged her tightly, holding her close, comforting her" hushhh, don't be scared you're safe with me"

Few hours later, Ginny was asleep on the couch, but Harry was digging trough books, trying to find answers to all his questions. How did she become a Vampire? How long she was one? How could she do magic if she was a vampire? And finally how could she walk in the sun light. He was reading about how vampires burn in the sunlight, when someone knocked on his house door. He slowly got up and went to open. His jaw dropped seeing Malfoy on his doorstep, with some unknown man.

Malfoy took a deep breath" Potter"

Harry gave him a bit nasty look; they still were kind of enemies "Malfoy"

The other man clapped his hands" grate, you both know each other, now could we please finally get in? "Harry looked at him, and then at Malfoy" what do you need? "He was already pissed off about the death of Ron; coming across Malfoy was the last thing he needed.

Draco took a deep breath" we're looking for Granger" the stranger nodded " or Hermione, or Hannah, or, Sarah, Megan or Chloe depends which name of her you know"

Harry blinked" what?" his anger grew stronger, hearing Hermione name; she killed her boyfriend, his best friend.  
>The stranger spoke up again" if you'd invite us in, we'd well I'd explain everything"<p>

Harry gave them a distrusted look, and gestured them to walk inside, and turned away from them.

Damon sighed a little watching his new ally Draco to walk inside, he was about to step inside, but he ran into the usual invisible glass wall, in front of him, he sighed" hey… gentleman's… "

He watched Harry, while Draco explained" you need to invite him in"

Harry took a deep breath and said "I invite you in you're welcomed"

Damon took another try and finally was able to step inside the house, he walked in and looked around" nice house" he took a deep breath smelling more people in the house" where we could talk, a quiet spot, somewhere we wouldn't be disturbed?"

Harry asked them to wait there for a moment, and left, he looked at Draco" so, about Hermione, how close this Harry is to her? "Damon had to know all the details, after all he was a bit responsible about part of her Hybridness.

Draco looked sat him and nodded his head to a moving picture of Harry, Hermione and Ron" they were the golden trio, the best friends and so on, I was always jealous of them"

Damon let out a small laughter" why would you be, it makes no sense"

Harry got back before Draco could say anything, he asked them to follow him to the living room. Damon, walked in the room, and looked around a lot of books, at some point Harry's living room, him reminded of Salvatore living room, back in Mystic Falls.

Harry offered them to sit, and Damon sit alone in large armchair, near the fireplace, while Draco stood by door, looking uncomfortable.

"I noticed you're close friends with my … ummm well with Hermione" he watched Harry, seeing that he got a bit angry by her name" mind if I ask what did she do? "

Harry gave him a look" she killed her boyfriend, my BEST FRIEND, she bite him and sucked him dry"

Damon got up and started to walk around room, with a frown over his face "you say she sucked him dry? "

Harry nodded giving him a confused look" yes, I'm, sorry, but I still don't know who are you? "

Damon nodded" I'm Damon Salvatore"

Harry's eyes went wide" so. It's true, about the Salvatore brothers? The vampire brothers? "

Damon gave him a dark grin" looks like" he got interrupted by Harry" so... You're vampire, but what do you need from Hermione, and how do you walk in the sun, and who turned her, how long she was a vampire? "

Damon looked at him" yes I am a vampire, I need her for what I'll explain to you latter, I walk in the sun thanks to old, very old, magic made by African Witches. She was turned by Klaus, and how long, maybe a month, maybe more, and she can walk in the sun, because she's a hybrid"

Harry frowned and looked at Malfoy and then at Damon" a Hybrid? What are you talking about? "

Damon sighed" both of you can sit and I'll tell it all as short as possible"

Draco sighed and sat in the chair where Damon were sitting before, he glanced at Harry who was sitting on couch his fingers warped tightly around his wand, ready to protect himself, or kill someone.

Damon went to window and opened the curtains wider letting more sun in" she's a hybrid, last summer, she came to Mystic Falls, to see her friend Bonnie, Klaus Stefan, Rebecca, and all the bad guy crew had arrived in the town too, sadly, she ran into Klaus, and co, and not me or Katherine. He compelled her, she was perfect to experiment with, and she was very useful, smart." He turned away from the window and looked at them" she never saw her friend Bonnie, instead, she was turned into a vampire, they were about to kill her, she almost did die, I saved her, by giving her my blood, I turned her in a vampire, I had no choice, to let her die or keep her alive as a vampire and find out what Klaus was hiding." He looked at the fireplace, not wanting to look at them and see how much this all changed him" turns out it all were a part of plan, she never told me anything about Klaus, and she ran away. The mystery starts when I find out she can walk in the sun, okay I knew she was a witch, but according to my witch - Bonnie, she still would need a magic, latter we found out she's a werewolf too, a hybrid. Now I need her, I know she's hiding from Klaus, which means she can side with me and my allies, she'll not survive on her own, not while original vampire/ hybrid is out there"

Harry gave Damon a strange look" and why would I help you? "Damon couldn't help but smirk, he'd known, Harry will say it "well I'll make shore she doesn't bite anyone anymore, and I know you want to revenge her for what she did to your friend."

Malfoy nodded to harry as if agreeing with Damon, even thought this was a completely different theory, than the one he remembered himself reading back at school.

Few more stories and happening were told, and Damon left, leaving Malfoy and Harry on their own. Malfoy mumbled some random apologies and left, leaving confused and shocked Harry on his own.


	3. double D and single H

Double D and one H or HDD

It have been almost a week, since Damon had visited Malfoy and Potter, he was walking around muggle London, he was still looking for Hermione, or Klaus, he knew where he'll find Klaus, he'll find her.  
>He sighed and pulled his phone out of pocket, and called her for the billionth time, hoping she'd pick up, but she wasn't picking up, but he still was hoping.<br>Meanwhile Draco was getting is usual after work coffee at the coffee shop, he ran his eyes around the shop, he bite his lip a little, when he saw Hermione, sitting in the same corner again. He got his coffee and sat across from her. She looked up at him "it's you again Mr. Malfoy" she gave him a dark grin. A two can play this game – thought Draco and gave her innocent confused look "No really miss, how do I know you?" Hermione chuckled and smiled wide to him" how about you first try to guess who I am? " Malfoy sighed a little and took his head in his hand, resting the elbows on table "hmmmm" he nodded watching her, he knew who she was, but he was not going to turn himself in. "maybe you're one of my ex girlfriends? "He offered the craziest possible things to happen. She burst into laughter" really? Malfoy, I know you know who I am, I know who told you, all I want to know is why you agree? "She was looking at him with a bit scary dark look on her face. Draco had never thought he'd see her like that, so dark. She crossed her arms over her chest looking at him with a piercing look. Draco was about to open his mouth when Damon popped down next to her "hello good old friend" he said with a dark grin, while Hermione, gave him a evil stare "hello Salvatore"  
>Damon smirked to her and leaned closer to her making their bodies to almost touch "you know it is not nice to run away like that" She rolled her eyes and pushed him away "says who?" Draco just watched them, he had a feeling there was something Damon wasn't saying, Damon looked at her and then at Draco "where is Klaus?" She shrugged "How can I know that?" Damon grabbed her neck and squeezed it tightly, it was possible to see that she was running out of air" where is he, you know, I know that you know where he is" Draco got up and pulled out his wand about to separate them or take any other actions. Hermione grabbed Damon's shirt and tossed his all over the coffee shop away" I don't know where he is, and I don't even want to know" Damon give her a dark grin, "I know you're looking after him, you want to kill him" she looked at Malfoy and then at him" what makes you think like that? He's my creator, my father" Malofy spoke finally "am I necessary here?" both of them almost yelled "YES!"<br>He shrunk back down in his seat, watching their fight. Damon in less than a second were gripping in her neck with his hands again, strangulating her, trying to leave her without breath "tell me where he is" She opened her mouth and leaned very close to him "I'll bite you" Damon dropped her down on ground and turned his back on her "I need your help, to kill him, you're the only one who's just as strong as he is, you, know his week, spots. Please I beg you "he glanced over his shoulder at her. Hermione gave him an evil grin "Damon Salvatore and begging, wow now that's something new" He rolled his eyes fully turning to her "is that a yes or a no?" She smirked to him, moving closer and whispering in his ear "you know I can't say no to a begging man" few seconds later she was gone. Malfoy blinked "where did she go?"  
>Damon smiled a little avoiding Draco's question "next stop Mystic Falls"<p> 


	4. home sweet home part 1

A rainy morning was rising at Mystic Falls; Damon was sitting in his bedroom, at the edge of his bed, over thinking his recent actions. He was confused with himself, instead of killing her he asked for her help, instead of making her to feel bad, he asked her for a help. He sighed and forced himself to go to the bathroom, and get in a shower.  
>Draco was sitting in the Salvatore mansion living room; this place at some point reminded him of Malfoy manor. He still didn't understood why He was the one who had to help him, why couldn't potter help him, or any other person, why him. All he was doing right now was sitting there, he wasn't even useful. Malfoy got up and walked from one side of the living to another, he was doing like that a lot.<br>Damon walked downstairs and looked at him "Malfoy!"  
>Draco looked at him with almost a surprise, they hadn't talked for days, actually Damon had spent past few days in his room, Draco was a bit worried, but then again, he wished he wasn't in this. "Yes?" he said looking at him new Vampire friend.<br>Damon poured some whiskey for himself and took a sip of his drink "we need to go out today"  
>Draco raised his brow "out? Like having fun? "<br>Damon nodded drowning the rest of his drink "yes"  
>Few hours later both of them were in the Mystic Grill drinking and talking about cars? Who knew Draco knew that much about cars.<br>Damon turned his head to door when he felt someone familiar walking inside, It was two his ex's Kathrin and Hermione, he swallowed a little "Draco, we have a company"  
>Draco looked at the girls" who's that other girl?"<br>both of the girls had already reached them "I'm Kathrin, and you're ferret?"  
>Hermione nodded and both of the girls started to giggle. Damon got so surprised, giggling Kathrin and giggling Hermione, and what's worse giggling together.<br>They both sat beside them, grinning darkly "I told you I'll stop by" said Hermione ordering herself some Rum with coke.  
>Damon nodded "I noticed, but still was she/ really necessary here?" he asked pointing at Kathrin.  
>Hermione gave him a look "do you want to get rid of Klaus and get your brother and his girlfriend back?"<br>Malfoy was surprised how manipulative Hermione had got since the war, maybe it was her new powers, maybe it was war, that changed her, she was acting very slytherinish.  
>Damon nodded and downed his drink "let's go home, you lady's must me tired from the long travel" he spoke a bit sarcastically.<br>Kathrin got up and leaned close to Damon "I hope you still have that blood in basement, it would be a shame to drink that wizard dry"  
>Damon rolled his eyes "go eat a rabbit" he got up and started to walk out of the grill, with Draco.<br>Hermione finished her drink, watching all of them to leave. She looked down at her empty glass and ordered another one; she didn't wanted to be with them, their fights.  
>A men sat next to her an ordered some shoots. She looked at him and took a sip of her drink, he looked familiar, a bit tired, as if he hadn't slept for weeks, and had been drinking.<br>He have her a small smile" to life" he said drowning his vodka.  
>Hermione smiled back and took another sip of her drink, still trying to figure where she'd seen him.<br>" I'm Alaric Saltzman" he said offering his hand for a shake…


End file.
